Nightmares
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Lalu saat kita dalam putaran yang kedua, perjalanan kita dihadang oleh yokai berbentuk tarantula raksasa yang langsung saja menyerangku. Aku mimpi…" Aomine bisa merasakan kalau blonde mantan rekannya saat SMP itu tengah bergidik ngeri, ketakutan akan mimpinya sendiri. "…kalau salah satu kakinya menusuk rusukku."-warning inside, prequel dari Summer Rain. RnR please?


"_Nee,_ Aominecchi. Aku bermimpi buruk semalam."

"Lalu apa peduliku?"

"Aah, Aominecchi _hidoi-ssu_!"

Terdengar suara dengusan. "Kalau mau curhat soal mimpi, pergi saja ke Satsuki!"

Ada pipi yang digelembungkan; _gesture_ khas orang merajuk. "Momoicchi bilang kalau aku harus menemuimu, Aominecchi~!"

Dalam hati, si lelaki berambut biru tua merutuki sahabat masa kecilnya yang kini entah berada di mana. "Baiklah, baiklah! Sekarang, ceritakan apa mimpimu padaku, Kise. Kuharap bukan soal tentang penggemarmu yang mengerikan atau—"

"Aominecchi juga ada di mimpiku_-ssu_."

"…hah?"

**Oo—O—oO**

**Nightmares**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Friendship – Tragedy. Dan sedikit bumbu Fantasy. :p

**Rate**: T

**Warning:** prequel dari 'Summer Rain'. Hints AoKise, kemungkinan OOC, death chara, oneshot, misstypo yang lagi hobi main petak umpet, dan ke-abstrak-an lain yang bisa ditemukan pada fic saia. *copas dari fic yang bersangkutan* #plak! Dan tambahan berupa kemungkinan nyambung ke dua fic bergenre fantasy saia. (-.-)

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Kurai Torikago © Kanon Wakeshima

**Oo—O—oO**

**.**

**.**

_**Even with mechanical thoughts**__**  
They'll eat into your dreams**__**  
A shadowed past, a frightening future**__**…**_

**.**

**.**

"Kau ngaco."

"N-namanya juga mimpi buruk, Aominecchi! Itu enggak mungkin kejadian, 'kan?"

Aomine merengut. "Aku menyesal sudah membuang-buang waktuku mendengarkan racauanmu barusan."

Mata Kise berkaca-kaca—sukses membuat Aomine _headbang_ dalam hati. Mata biru kelam melirik sosok _blonde_ yang terlihat seperti akan meledak, pikiran menghitung mundur mulai dari 5, 4, 3, 2—

"HUWEEE! AOMINECCHI JAHAAAT!"

-tuh 'kan. Benar dugaannya. Tidak sampai angka 0, blonde kelewat aktif di hadapannya ini sudah menangis bak air terjun Niagara. Mirip Momoi pula cara menangisnya…

Samar-samar, di antara suara tangisan Kise yang menggelegar, telinga tajam Aomine mendengar suara pintu dibuka paksa. Bulu romanya meremang saat merasakan aura kelam menguar dari balik punggung sosok _redhead_ yang hanya ada satu di kastil sebesar ini; sosok Akashi Seijuro yang baru bangun tidur setelah seharian kemarin menyelesaikan misi tingkat tinggi hingga langsung tertidur lelap tanpa makan malam. Dan—oh, Aomine baru tahu kalau _bedhair_ Kuroko ternyata menurun dari _mentor_-nya…

"Daiki, Ryota."

Aomine menelan ludah dengan susah payah, Kise berhenti menangis, aura kelam semakin menguar dari balik punggung Akashi.

"Kalian tahu kalau aku baru menyelesaikan misi yang susah kemarin dari kesaksian Atsushi, 'kan?"

"…ya."

"Kalian juga tahu kalau aku butuh istirahat yang cukup untuk misi selanjutnya, 'kan?"

"…ya."

"Dan kalian tahu pasti kalau aku tidak suka ada yang mengganggu tidurku, 'kan…?"

"Y-ya…" Mulai dari detik ini, Aomine sudah merasa kalau hari ini bukanlah hari yang bagus untuknya. Kise apalagi—si pemburu _yokai_ yang satu itu malah terlihat sudah siap untuk dicabut nyawanya oleh malaikat maut daripada harus berhadapan dengan Raja Setan a.k.a Akashi yang murka.

"Kalian tahu apa hukumannya, 'kan? Atau harus kuulang entah berapa kali lagi?"

"…kami akan segera lari keliling desa lima kali putaran tanpa jeda, Akashi/Akashicchi…"

"Dan tunggu apa lagi kalian?"

Dengan langkah gontai bagai tentara kalah perang, keduanya langsung berlari kecil keluar dari ruang bersantai kastil dan mulai menjalani hukuman mereka…

…tanpa menyadari bahaya yang tengah menanti di suatu tempat di pinggiran desa sana…

**.**

"Ini semua salahmu, Kise."

"Un…"

Yang satu dengan wajah merengut kesal, yang satu dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. Jika saja para penduduk desa tak tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah dua dari tujuh orang yang menjadi 'pelindung tidak resmi' tempat tinggal mereka, mungkin Aomine dan Kise sudah menjadi bahan tertawaan sekarang. Namun, ada juga ternyata di antara para penonton yang mengasihani atau malah _fangirling_ betapa serasinya mereka berdua jika jadi pasangan.

…okeh. Yang terakhir ngelantur. Kembali ke topik yang seharusnya.

"Kalau kau tidak menangis bak air terjun Niagara, tidak mungkin kita dihukum lari seperti ini," gerutu Aomine berulang kali sambil terus berlari. Dan hanya dengan ucapannya itu, ia kembali berhasil membuat mental rekannya _down_ ke level terendah. "_Gomennasai_, Aominecchi…"

"Minta maaf sekarang tidak ada gunanya, kau tahu?"

"—_ssu_…"

Dan keduanya kembali berlari dalam keheningan begitu memasuki kawasan hutan. Hanya suara napas yang saling bersahutan yang menjadi pengisi kesunyian yang, jujur saja, sedikit membuat firasat Aomine tidak enak. "Kau membawa senjatamu, 'kan?"

Kise memasang tampang yang menuduh ke arah rekannya. "Aominecchi, aku tahu kau memang mesum_-ssu_. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya bicara begi—"

"Memang siapa yang membicarakan hal itu, hah?! Yang kumaksud barusan itu senjatamu untuk bertarung, bukan yang 'itu'!" sela lawan bicaranya cepat dengan tiga urat sekaligus berkedut di dahinya yang basah karena keringat. Mendengar penjelasan itu, Kise meringis bersalah. "Maaf_-ssu_. Kurasa virus _ero_-mu sudah menular padaku sampai membuat otakku _error_ begini. Dan ya—aku selalu membawanya kemanapun aku pergi, Aominecchi."

"Apa pula yang kau maksud dengan 'virus _ero_'-ku, hah?!"

"AAAH, AOMINECCHI SERAAAM!"

"JANGAN LARI KAU, KISE!"

Hanya karena satu kesalahpahaman kecil, hukuman lari lima putaran mengelilingi desa dari Akashi pun berubah menjadi kejar-kejaran ala kucing dan anjing bagi dua manusia kelebihan gizi itu.

**.**

Ada gagak berterbangan dari pinggiran hutan sana.

Momoi, yang saat itu sedang merapikan berkas laporan misi teman-temannya, langsung merasakan firasat tidak enak.

Seingatnya, beberapa waktu sebelum Kuroko ditemukan meninggal dulu, gagak juga berterbangan dari tempatnya dibunuh.

Maka tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, ia segera berlari menuju tempat 'pemimpin grup' mereka berada untuk melaporkan hal ini—meninggalkan tugas aslinya begitu saja, hingga kertas-kertas penting itu berserakan di lantai setelah 30 menit lamanya ia habiskan untuk menyusun semuanya secara alfabetikal. Toh, kertas-kertas itu tidak lebih penting daripada nyawa kedua rekannya…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Believe in things you cannot see!**_

_**With trembling arms**__**, **_

_**I want to protect**__** s**__**omeone dear to me**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mundur, Kise!"

Terlambat.

Aomine hanya bisa terdiam saat salah satu kaki _yokai_ berbentuk laba-laba itu menembus rusuk Kise—tepat seperti yang Kise ceritakan padanya tadi pagi.

Mimpi itu menjadi nyata.

["Aku bermimpi kalau aku akan mati terbunuh saat melawan yokai_-ssu_! Aku bahkan bisa merasakan sakitnya saat kaki laba-laba itu menembus rusukku—ugh, menyakitkan sekali, Aominecchi! Napasku masih sesak sampai sekarang, niih! Itu baru mimpi yang pertama, Aominecchi! Yang kedua—"]

Aomine menyesal tidak mendengarkan ucapan _blonde_ yang telah menutup mata di pelukannya itu lebih lanjut. Telinganya yang tajam kini menumpul. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar derap langkah yokai yang telah mencabut nyawa Kise itu. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Kise, Kise, Kise, dan—

"Bangunlah, Kise. Berhentilah membuatku khawatir."

-ada suara tembakan dan benda berat jatuh ke tanah. Sesuatu yang lengket, kental, dan merah—darahkah?—melumuri dirinya.

Serta sosok Midorima yang muncul entah darimana dan berlumuran darah dari _yokai_ laba-laba yang menuai akibat dari perbuatannya.

"Bangunlah, Aomine."

Aomine tetap bungkam. Tangannya masih memeluk tubuh Kise yang ikut terciprat darah kotor pembunuhnya, kepalanya tertunduk. Dilihat dari wajah Kise yang basah, siapapun tahu kalau penyebabnya adalah air mata Aomine yang ia sembunyikan dengan cara menundukkan kepala.

Midorima menghela napas. Bukannya ia tidak punya perasaan atau apa, tetapi kalau Kise tidak dibawa pulang sekarang…

"Kalau kau tetap di sana, tubuh Kise akan cepat membusuk."

"Aku tahu."

"…apa kau sebegitu kesal padanya hingga mau membiarkan tubuhnya—"

"Bukan begitu, bodoh."

_Twitch_. Midorima paling tidak suka jika ada yang memanggilnya bodoh. "Kau memanggilku bodoh padahal kau lebih bodoh dariku, hah?"

"Biarkan aku memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali."

Hening. Tidak ada yang bicara. Aomine mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok Kise yang tidak akan terbangun lagi, menikmati kehangatan yang mulai pudar dan tidak akan ia rasakan lagi untuk selamanya itu. Karena Kise tidak akan tertawa lagi untuknya; ia tidak akan memeluknya dari belakang lagi hanya untuk membuatnya kaget.

Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang menghiburnya dengan cara yang aneh (baca: mengusilinya) ketika Aomine bersedih.

"Karena aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi sampai di kehidupan berikutnya, biarkan aku memeluknya—untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When they move through the present**__** t**__**o see wishes and hopes**__**,**__**  
Even if it's through a small black world...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"A-O-MI-NE-CCHIII!"

"Berhentilah mengikutiku, Kise!"

"Tapitapitapi—"

"Aaah! Berhentilah menggangguku!"

"Tapi aku suka melihat wajah kesal Aominecchi_-ssu_!"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Oh, aku tampan? Memang!"

_Triple twitch_. Melihat tiga urat sekaligus berkedut di dahi teman yang sudah lama tidak ia temui itu, Kise tertawa laknat dalam hati. Ia masih belum ingin tewas dibantai oleh temannya sendiri hanya karena masalah sepele, terimakasih banyak. Di luar, ia hanya tersenyum geli melihat tampang kesal bercampur frustasi khas Aomine yang lama tidak ia lihat. "_Nee_, Aominecchi. Karena kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan sama-sama, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bioskop? Kata Kasamatsu_-senpai_ ada film bagus, lho!"

"Kalau itu bisa membuatmu berhenti berkicau, aku ikut," gerutu Aomine sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Kise nyengir lebar—ini dia jawaban yang ia tunggu-tunggu!

**.**

"Ngomong-omong, Aominecchi, semalam aku dapat mimpi buruk."

Topik kali ini berhasil menarik perhatian dari lelaki berkulit _tan_ di sampingnya. "Tumben kau bermimpi buruk. Minat untuk menceritakannya padaku?"

Sepasang manik coklat berkedip cepat. "Dan tumben juga kau tertarik pada mimpiku, Aominecchi."

"Ceritakan saja kalau masih ingin kutemani ke bioskop untuk menghalangi penggemarmu, Kise."

Ah. Jadi insting Aomine masih belum tumpul… "Baiklah… Dua kali terkena mimpi buruk pada satu malam itu mengerikan, kau tahu?"

"Hmm."

"Mimpi yang pertama itu… terlihat seperti mimpi biasa yang mengerikan: aku dan kau menjadi pemburu _yokai_. Karena heboh, kita berdua dihukum berlari keliling desa yang sangaaat luas oleh Akashicchi," ucapnya sambil membentangkan tangan, layaknya anak kecil yang sedang memberitahukan betapa luasnya sesuatu pada lawan bicaranya. Aomine hanya mendengus pelan melihat tingkah itu, tetapi tetap mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kise yang, kalau dihitung-hitung, lumayan bisa sebagai pengusir rasa bosan dalam perjalanan menuju bioskop yang agak jauh.

"Lalu saat kita dalam putaran yang kedua, perjalanan kita dihadang oleh _yokai_ berbentuk tarantula raksasa—eh, apa kau baru saja bergidik ngeri, Aominecchi?—yang langsung saja menyerangku. Aku mimpi…" Aomine bisa merasakan kalau _blonde_ mantan rekannya saat SMP itu tengah bergidik ngeri, ketakutan akan mimpinya sendiri. "…kalau salah satu kakinya menusuk rusukku."

…kalau soal itu, Aomine sama sekali tidak heran jika Kise sampai merinding seperti ini. Membayangkannya saja juga sudah membuat lelaki berambut biru tua itu meremang bulu romanya. "Lalu? Bagaimana dengan mimpi yang kedua?"

Kali ini, ekspresi kekanakan itu menghilang—digantikan ekspresi sendu yang membuat firasat Aomine tidak enak. "…aku bermimpi kalau aku mati tertabrak kendaraan saat menyelamatkan anak kecil."

"…heh?"

"Seriusan, Aominecchi! Aku benar bermimpi seperti itu!"

"Kalau seperti itu mimpimu sih…"

"…mimpi tidak akan jadi nyata, 'kan?" tanya Kise lemas. Matanya menatap Aomine khawatir, tangannya memeluk diri sendiri; gesture khas jika ia sedang waspada. "Ya 'kan, Aominecchi?"

"Kalau ada mimpi yang menjadi nyata, kurasa aku akan terkena amnesia jangka pendek setelah melihat hal itu di keesokan harinya."

Kise tersenyum manis, lega akan ucapan Aomine barusan. "Kuharap itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Aominecchi."

**.**

Ada gagak berterbangan di atas mereka.

**.**

"_Okaa-chaaan_!"

Kise dan Aomine menoleh ke sumber suara; sosok anak kecil yang berdiri sendirian dan menangis di tengah jalan. Mata keduanya terbelalak saat melihat warna lampu lalu lintas yang berubah hijau. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Kise berlari ke arahnya—mengacuhkan teriakan Aomine yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, juga suara klakson truk yang melaju ke tempat anak itu berada.

Tepat setelah tangannya berhasil mendorong anak itu hingga terjatuh ke seberang jalan dan ditangkap oleh pejalan kaki terdekat, hal terakhir yang Kise lihat adalah bagian depan truk yang semakin mendekat padanya, mendekat, mendekat, dan—

"KISE!"

-warna magenta yang mengerikan, lalu kegelapan yang amat kelam.

**.**

**.**

_**A blurred shade of magenta  
Open your eyes...**_

**.**

**.**

**Oo—O—oO**

_**The End**_**.**

**A/N: ***banjir keringat dingin* E-endingnya enggak sreg, ya? u(="=)U||| Apakah ada yang bikin anda pusing pas baca? Atau keki? Atau pingin ngamuk ke authoress sambil bawa-bawa parang karena udah dua kali saia bikin Kise meninggal? Apapun itu, silahkan anda curahkan di kotak review, minna-san! #kaburduluan


End file.
